See You Later, Rosewood
by itsmestephxoxo
Summary: One-Shot. Aria tells of how life has hit a downward spiral after Ali disappeared and now she was leaving to Iceland. I dont particularly like this but Read it if you want :) Please Review!


**_Authors Note: First fanfic I've ever written that isn't Harry Potter xD Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

After Ali's disappearance, and my friends and I parted ways, life sort of hit a downward spiral from there. My dad uprooted my whole family and moved us all the way to Iceland. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay in Rosewood. I still held on to the little piece of hope inside me telling me that Ali is alive and will turn up. I didn't want to be thousands of miles away when she finally did show up. She's my best friend for goodness sakes.

But of course I had to go. After a long-awaited argument about how I was too young to stay here alone, I packed my bags, said my goodbyes, and jumped in the car with my brother Mike.

* * *

"I don't want to go either Aria. I asked if we could both stay here but dad said we are too young. That's not the real reason. I reckon it's coz he's scared you're going to be kidnapped next," Mike said as I slammed the car door shut; maybe a bit too hard because Dad glared over at me from the front door. I sighed.

"I get that, but why so far away? I mean this is our home, where we have been living for years. Our whole family and friends live here," I answered, defeated.

"Yeah, how are the girls about this?" Mike replied, looking over at me curiously.

"Wouldn't know really. They didn't say much. I haven't really spoken to them since Ali vanished. I think we are all in shock still a bit," I said, raising my eyebrows. Mike didn't have a chance to reply because Dad and Mum walked over and got in the car with us. No one spoke the whole drive to the airport.

* * *

_***ding ding***_ my phone beeped away informing me of a new text message. We were sitting in the airport cafeteria, waiting for our flight. I placed my coffee down on the wonky table and rummaged through my bag for my phone. I pulled it out and opened the text message. It was from… Spencer?

_Hey Aria, sorry for acting so weird yesterday. I think we're all still trying to wrap our heads around what happened. Anyway, we'll miss you. But perhaps this is for the best. We all need to spend some time apart. So, I guess we'll see you in a year or so… Love the girls._

Huh… that was an odd message. I didn't bother to reply. They practically ignored me when I told them I was moving. They all sat with their heads down, not even looking at me, not even saying anything. I brushed my strand of pink hair out of my face and stormed out of Hannah's house.

I had stormed home and immediately started packing. After that annoying encounter I was desperate to get out of Rosewood. I didn't want to be here in the town anymore. My friends were ignoring me, Alison had vanished and possibly dead, I was too scared one of us was next. I wanted out right now. But after I calmed down, I listed all the reasons why I needed to stay.

* * *

This town is our home. I've lived here all my life and I didn't want to continue my life in a completely different country… far, far away. But there was nothing I could do.

"We are leaving to Iceland tomorrow whether you like it or not!" My dad had screamed at me last night. Defeated, I packed the rest of my room up.

And now here we are, sitting in the airport, waiting to board a plane to another life. As well as leaving home, it felt like I was leaving Ali. I was leaving her in this town with a murderer. I was Ali at the party the night she disappeared. Leaving the Hannah, Emily and Spencer in the barn, stricken with fear and panic that Ali was not there. But still, when the voice-over sounded in the airport speakers, I got up from the table in the airport cafeteria, abandoning my coffee, and I followed my family towards to entrance to the plane.

See you later, Rosewood, I thought to myself, as I watched the town vanish beneath the puffy white clouds. Maybe I'll come back.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry this is terrible! Please tell me what you think of it! I know it sucks haha. Writers block sucks… Review please :D_**


End file.
